The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus, and it relates to, in particular, a controlling method of the recording/reproducing apparatus loading or mounting plural numbers of devices thereon.
As a background art of the corresponding technical field is already known, for example, the following Patent Document 1.
In the following Patent Document 1 is described, as the problem(s) to be dissolved, “for reproducing a virtual optical disc, it is necessary to provide a drive, similar to the case of an actual disc, and this drive is provided in a memory device as a virtual drive. However, conventionally, this virtual drive must be produced upon setup made by a user, and it takes a lot of time or works, therefore bringing about a large burden for the user who is not familiar with.”, and also is described, as a means for dissolving, “An optical system, according to the present invention, comprises a host apparatus, and an optical disc drive for reading out and producing information recorded on an optical disc, which is connected with the host apparatus. In the host apparatus, all of information recorded on each of plural numbers of discs is read out by the optical disc drive, and is stored in a memory means for each disc. And, one (1) set of virtual drive is automatically produced for the information read out from one (1) piece of optical disc, so that the host can recognize that one (1) set of virtual drive as a disc drive unit. With doing so, when inserting plural number of optical discs into the drive, one by one, the information of each disc is read into the memory means, and at the same time, the virtual drive is produced for each disc, and then the virtual drive produced can be recognized one (1) set of disc drive unit by the host apparatus. With this virtual drive, it is possible to reproduce the information stored in the memory means, and there can be achieved a changer function by selecting the plural number of virtual drives. And, according to the present invention, since the virtual drive can be set up by setting the disc, only, i.e., there is no necessity of producing the virtual drive on a user's side, then the burden of works can be reduced. And also, the information of the optical disc is stored or piled up on the side of the host apparatus, then there is no deed of the memory device having large memory capacity on the drive side, and the optical disc drive can avoid from large-sizing thereof.”
Also, in the following Non-Patent Document 1, there is described “is a software for producing a virtual drive and a virtual CD within a hard disk” and “the virtual drive is a drive, which is recognized as “CD drive” on Window®, in spite of not being a CD drive actually mounted, and can be used in the similar manner to the CD drive actually mounted thereon.”, and as an effected, there is described “Once reading it therein from by using “CD revolution/Virtual”, there is no necessity of an actual CD/DVD or a CD drive.” and “Since it can be read into, directly, from a hard disk, an access speed can be increased, greatly, comparing to the actual CD/DVD.”